Unlimited power
by kwerli
Summary: Harry is the abounded brother to the boy who lived, growing up he discovers a power that will change reality itself. warning godlike harry
1. growing stronger

Wake up boy, a sharp unkind voice yelled next to his cupboard as she pounded on the small door, you still have to make breakfast, after that she walked away loudly complaining about ungrateful freaks.

Sitting up harry reached for his clothes that where sitting folded next to him.

By all means harry potter was not an impressive boy, his hair was always untamed, he was small for his age something made only more obvious thanks to the castoffs from his cousin and he always had one of the lowest scores on a test.

Yet even now while he was dressing himself in a cupboard there was _something _about harry that made you look twice, perhaps it was the way how he looked at everything not as a child in wonder and amazing but as a war hardened adult always ready for when that bomb fell.

Being fully clothed harry entered the spot less hallway and made his way to the just as clean kitchen where he the freak would make breakfast for his normal family and perhaps if he was lucky would be allowed the scraps.

Now some would call this sick or abusive but for harry this was an average Monday.

Entering the kitchen a cross between a giraffe and a horse was waiting for him while reading the latest tabloid.

Finally awake freak, his aunt asked as she continued to read the tabloid not even sparring a glance at him, well get to it I don't have all day, she commanded with a voice that clearly said that there would be pain if he disobeyed.

Starting with a speed that wouldn't be expected from some chefs let alone an eight year old boy harry started making breakfast for his slightly obese family.

Finishing the egg and bacon while waiting for the water to boil for his aunts Thea harry was thinking about what he should do today.

Shure he probably would get a list of things to do but those would hardly take all day and after that he would be the victim for another game of harry hunting.

Not wanting to be beaten again harry was already thinking of places to go so he could hide from his whale of a cousin.

While he was preparing breakfast a loud noise came from upstairs, some would have been worried or would have called someone to look for any damage to the house harry however knew that it was simply his uncle and cousin waking up and getting out of bed.

As the two wails came down harry felt that same old fear that one of them would fall through the stairs and into his cupboard causing the few things that he had to be destroyed.

Luckily for harry It didn't happen and both of the dursly males made it into the kitchen without destroying his stuff or causing a car alarm to go off {off course the few times that it had happened when dudly had jumped down the stairs earthquakes where given the fault}.

Stepping back from the table incase uncle Vernon thought he was trying to join them {a freak doesn't sit at a table but on the floor} harry watched as his uncle and cousin devoured enough food to feed a small orphanage.

After a good twenty minute bunkering harry was finally allowed to eat something and to his joy and luck discovered that there was still a bit of bacon an egg and a slightly burned piece of bread left.

Yep for harry this was a rare feast.

Quickly scarfing it down while cleaning the table and doing the dishes {you are not here to eat but to work} harry had decided on his course of action, after his tasks he would go to the library to study and hopefully the aversion dudly had with any place of learning would keep him save.

After breakfast harry went outside where he pulled weeds and trimmed the bushes.

After all that hard work in the sun he was forced to do the laundry clean his cousins room and make lunch.

Having done all of that harry quickly left the house as they were eating to get a head start on dudly and his friends.

Entering what he had dubbed heaven harry made his way towards the computers on the back of the library.

And that is where everything came crashing down harry had planned everything _except_ something to do when sitting in the air-conditioned room of peace and quiet.

And so harry spend his time just checking out the internet in the beginning careful but as he went on he became bolder until he stumbled onto the greatest creation of mankind _manga._

These stories of everyday people that did the unimaginable simply because they were different really touched something within harry as if they would understand what it was like to be a freak.

And that's when Harrys mind for the second time broke, if all these people that where strange and rejected by the common folks where considered freaks and he was considered a freak then he too would have a strange power, it was this strange relation that caused young Harrys magic to change into something new, something unheard of,

This was the beginning of Harry's journey into anime and manga along with all the powers that came with them and for better or for worse the world would never be the same again.

**So this was chapter one of unlimited power a fanfiction idea that wouldn't leave me alone and was blocking all thoughts of my other fan fic.**

**Now I hope you enjoyed this and yes this is not a one shot but an actual story so expect to see more chapters.**

**Now for the reverences you _DO NOT NEED to read the original_ as I will only be reverencing them.**

**Now as always good luck to you loyal readers.**


	2. to dream or not to dream

**Yeah chapter two of unlimited power.**

**Well first I would like to thank everyone that started to read this story and second I would like to address the reviews.**

**Okay so apparently I have only one review well never mind let's answer it.**

**Dear mysteries guest that refuses to give his name.**

**For your first observation I must applaud you its unfortunately true English is my…. Yea I can't be bothered to count but I think it's my third or fourth, anyway it's not my first that's Dutch a fact that you would have known if you had taken a minute to check my profile.**

**For your second yes I have a spellings checker unfortunately halve of the time it refuses to work.**

**And lastly I must thank you nobody ever said something as nice as being written by a kindergartener before, heck most of the time when I write something while I have a headache and plot bunnies keep multiplying while the neighbors are arguing _again _{their dogs love each other but it's a forbidden romance} people call me crazy and drunk.**

**Unfortunately that's the only review I got so let's go onwards to the story.**

**CHAPTER 2 TO DREAM OR NOT TO DREAM.**

The rest of the summer vacation quickly fell in a form of routine, during the day aunt Petunia would give him chores uncle Vernon would yell and grumble about ungrateful freaks and Dudly would beat him up run home and demand candy.

However that was only during the morning and early afternoon for when harry had finished all his chores he would quickly run towards the library his escape from the forced normality of his relatives.

During the day he would read manga and watch anime on the library computers being only accompanied by his own urge for adventure and the vacation help that was passed out behind the counter.

During the night he dreamed that he actually was with them as they pulled their death defying stunts and as he dreamed of the imposable something in him slowly something changed.

You see magic is like a muscle the more you use it the stronger it becomes and harry had been using his magic for years to survive his relatives.

So as the days went on harry started to notice a difference.

In the beginning it where just little things like uncle Vernon's punches stopped hurting, fire didn't scare him anymore and o yeah, HE COULD UNDERSTAND ANIMALS.

The first time harry was talked to by a poodle he nearly had a heart attack and hide behind a bush for nearly an hour before finally making a break for his sanctuary.

It took him three days before he saw the connection and started to figure out what more he could do.

During the next week harry learned everything he could about his powers and started to make a small note book describing the way his power acted.

The first thing he noticed was that he was limited by the powers he observed, so he just couldn't think of a power and have it, no the power had to come from a anime a manga or a book.

This was actually fine with harry as they probably had more imagination then he did anyway.

The second was that he first had to fall asleep and observe the dream before he could use a power.

For harry this one formed the greatest hurdle.

If he did use his power he could become whatever he wanted and nobody would be able stop him.

If he did not their might be a chance however small possible that the Durslys would start to treat him like family instead of a slave.

And so harry wondered what he should do, accept the power and the responsibility that came with it or ignore it and hope that the durslys would start to treat him like a normal person.

Deciding that he would ask them what made him a freak harry fell asleep unknowing of what that simple question would cause.

The next morning {also known as the day Harrys fate became sealed}.

WHAT came the enraged voice from Vernon dursly as he looked towards his nephew over his morning paper.

WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK he bellowed as he stood up from the kitchen table and stormed towards our young hero.

I asked what makes me a freak? Harry answered as he tried to get as much distance from the angered whale known as Vernon dursly as possible.

Grabbing him by the neck like his sister marge did with a disobedient dog he started to shake him around while yelling that he was just a good for nothing freak and should just shut up and do his chores.

And that ladies and gentleman's was the moment harry snapped.

With a loud roar like some kind of beast harry suddenly caught fire and punched his uncle.

Normally an eight year old punching an adult would have no effect, take in the fact that harry was pretty thin and malnourished and Vernon was a whale in training and he shouldn't have felt the punch.

Then again harry had unknowingly gotten all the power he had seen, not just the flasy ones but also the sheer strength and muscle.

So instead of feeling almost nothing Vernon dursly was punched straight across the kitchen through the hall way and ending his flight against the front door.

Said front door had withstood snow rain and storms, unfortunately it had never before encountered a flying Vernon and as such with a loud crack broke.

Seeing her husband being attacked by her freak of a nephew {somehow completely forgetting that he had tried to strangle harry} petunia grabbed a frying pan and swung it with enough force to make a few honk ball players jealous.

Hitting the freak petunia watched with a satisfied smirk as the head made two whole spins thus proving that his neck was broken.

That's when the stuff of nightmares happened, instead of being a good freak and staying dead harry potter lifted his head up looked his aunt straight in the eyes and then somehow spun his neck and head back into place.

Seeing her freak of a nephew rise from the dead petunia did what any other housewife would do.

She fainted.

Seeing the destructing he had caused harry slowly walked towards his cupboard grabbed the few things he had, he then climbed over his uncle and walked out of the front door {or what was left of it} never to return to number four private drive ever again.

**So harry beats up his aunt and uncle without meaning to and goes into the wild.**

**What do you think I should do for the next chapter a time skip or a short chapter about the things harry is doing now he no longer is forced to stay with his relatives?**

**Please leave a review and to all you readers out there the best of luck**


	3. growing up

** Greetings readers this next chapter is dedicated to the front door of number four privet drive {May he rest in peace}. **

**So yeah I got more reviews this time so let's get to them.**

**The first is from another mystery guest.**

**Dear mystery guest I thank you for your kind review and I hope to hear more from you.**

**Now my other mystery guest.**

**When I saw this one my mouth literally unhinged from my mouth anime style.**

**To however you are thank you I have been trying to write a readable form of English for over 3 years since the school I went to only focused on speaking not writing.**

**And now my final reviewer that is surprise surprise also a mystery guest {seriously I would love to have a name so I know who to thank}.**

**The idea from this fan fic came during one of my head ages {strangely enough they produce both the best and the strangest ideas} and as such I have no idea how I came up with the whole power through reading and dreaming, what I do know however is that a lot of fan fic call magic a muscle yet they forget that it also works on intent {see very simple magic is trained through use and harry has been using his since he was a small boy just to survive beatings and starvations, now the intent was from harry that he too wanted to be part of a family but since no amount of magic could create an entire dimension with living breathing humans in the exact same way as he saw them it did the next best thing. The magic changed harry into the same people that he wanted to join and as a result harry became capable of using their powers}.**

**Wow that's a long intro.**

**Well I will skip whatever I wanted to say and just go on with the new chapter.**

Growing up

At age nine harry potter had already done a lot of things that were on the dark side of the law.

He had stolen, he had killed, and he may or may not have started a drug war {not that there was any evidenced except a large fire, laser beams, and a couple of zombies}.

And so harry grew up learning a couple of truths that most children would learn a lot later {or in the case of a lemon addicted headmaster never} the world was NOT black and white but an infinite amount of grey.

People would always fear that what they didn't know and would make up the strangest things just to have them make sense.

Having a large fire behind you while sitting in a chair stroking a cat while laughing evilly did indeed somehow increase the amount of epicenes {even if that fire was just a small campfire the chair was actually a fallen tree log and the cat a stray that tried to get away}.

So basically after leaving his _loving relatives _harry had a pretty decent childhood filled with plenty of life lessons that he could actually use {unlike some subjects that seemed to be made just to fill the hours in a day}.

So with his head filled with knowledge and anime {we cannot forget the anime} harry made a trip through the country where he had the time of his life doing whatever he wanted when he wanted { not knowing that a certain old meddler was looking for him}.

Unfortunately the day came that he turned eleven and a strange letter showed up.

Harry's eleventh birthday.

Waking up after a good night's sleep harry started to do his normal check list.

Bed check. Tent check. Laptop to watch/read anime/manga check. Owl carrying a letter check. Pictures of him doing _stuff_ check.

Blinking a few times harry repeated that list one more time in his head, bed check. Tent check. Laptop to watch/read anime/manga check. Owl carrying a letter, bingo.

Standing up from his bed he made his way towards the brown collard bird that seemed to be having a staring contents with its reflection.

Taking the letter and feeding the bird some bread as a thank you harry started to make his way back towards his bed to read the letter.

Sitting down and putting his hand through a time space hole {or as harry liked to call it TARDIS} he grabbed the sword commonly known as Excalibur and with a quick cut cleanly opened the letter {yes harry just used a weapon of world renown to open a letter}.

MISTER H. POTTER. 

THE TENT NEAR THE OLD WILLOW.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.

HEADMASTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

{ORDER OF MERLIN FIRST CLASS, GRAND SORC. . SUPREME MUGWUMP, INTERNATIONAL CONFED. OF WIZARDS}

DEAR MR. POTTER.

WE ARE PLEASED TO INFORM YOU THAT YOU HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED BY HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.

PLEASE FIND ENCLOSED A LIST OF ALL NECESSARY BOOKS AND EQUIPMENT.

TERM BEGINS ON SEPTEMBER 1 WE AWAIT YOUR OWL NO LATER THEN JULY 31.

YOURS SINCERELY.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL.

DEPUTY HEADMISSTRES.

The first though harry had was that it was a joke.

The second thought was that it was a lot of words with little to no information.

The third was that the tree looked more like an oak then a willow and he should probably brush up on his knowledge of trees.

His fourth however was curiosity and since the cat had nothing on harry when it came to curiosity he eagerly looked towards the second piece of paper.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY {we get it the school is named Hogwarts} UNIFORM.

FIRST-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

1\. THREE SETS OF PLAIN WORK ROBES {BLACK}.

2\. ONE PLAIN POINTED HAT {BLACK} FOR DAY WEAR.

3\. ONE PAIR OF PROTECTIVE GLOVES {DRAGON HIDE OR SIMILAIR}.

4\. ONE WINTER CLOAK {BLACK SIVER FASTENINGS}.

PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL PUPIL'S CLOTHES SHOULD CARRY NAME TAGS.

COURSE BOOKS.

ALL STUDENTS SHOULD HAVE A COPY OF EACHE OF THE FOLLOWING.

THE STANDERD BOOK OF SPELLS {GRADE 1} BY MIRANDA GOSHAWK.

A HISTORY OF MAGIC BY BATHILDA BAGSHOT.

MAGICAL THEORY BY ADELBERT WAFFLING.

A BIGGINERS GUIDE TO TRANSFIGURATION BY EMETIC SWITCH.

ONE THOUSAND MAGICAL HERBS AND FUNGI BY PHYLLIDA SPORE.

MAGICAL DRAFTS AND POTIONS BY ARSENIUS JIGGER.

FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM BY NEWT SCAMANDER.

THE DARK FORCES; A GUIDE TO SELF-PROTECTION BY QUENTIN TRIMBLE.

OTHER EQUIPMENT.

WAND.

CAULDRON {PEWTER STANDERD SIZE 2} SET

GLASS OR CRISTAL PHIALS.

TELESCOPE SET.

BRASS SCALES.

STUDENTS MAY ALSO BRING AN OWL **_OR_** A CAT **_OR_** A TOAD {seriously did somebody try to bring all three and they decided that the or part had to be clear}.

PARENTS ARE RIMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Having finished the letter {that not ONCE said where you could by these stuff} harry whent back to his bed and tried to get back to sleep.

Maybe tomorrow the letter would make more sense but for now he just wanted to sleep.

**So a short chapter that I hope you all liked.**

**Please leave a review {I would love a name} and to all of course the best of luck.**


	4. welcome home harry

**And here we are for chapter 4.**

**Wow I never thought a brain fart like this would actually make it this far.**

**Now I would like to thank every single one of you for following this story up till now and I hope to see you all for the many chapters that will follow.**

**Now a nice announcement.**

**Since we don't know what happened between age 8 and 11 I will make a bunch of omeka's detailing that time period.**

**The first omeka will be released when this story reaches a total of 10 reviews.**

**Now after this short note let's go onwards to the story.**

**WELCOME HOME HARRY.**

When harry woke back up from his nap a giant was sitting in his tent eating _his_ bacon.

Blinking twice harry decided that giant or not nobody touched his emergency bacon {something several gangsters learned the hard way} and so he took action {as in extreme action}.

Rebeus Hagrid grounds keeper of Hogwarts was a simple man, alright scratch that last part he was a simple _half _giant, but still half giant or nor he was a simple soul that liked simple things like dragons hippogriffs and large spiders that contained some of the deadliest poison in the world second only to basilisk poison.

So when our simple friend after a long trek discovered a tent containing the student he was supposed to escort he diced to sit down and wait till the kid woke up {nope nothing wrong with a large hairy dude watching a child he have never met before sleeping}.

And as a simple soul who could blame him that he had grown hungry and so decided to take a piece from the already prepared bacon {harry always has a small amount of emergency bacon}.

Unfortunately a life time of watching others eat the food he made while belittling him had caused harry to grow protective of his food especially his favorite, bacon.

Let it be known that that also was the day a small little town in England was awoken by pained screams and sadistic laughter so evilly that with in one month time the entire town moved away thus creating one of the scariest horror stories to date, but we are digressing.

Meanwhile in the tent Rebeus Hagrid was having a panic attack, in Hagrid's opinion all dangerous beasts where just misunderstood and the law for preventing cross breeding was merely a suggestion, so what scared him so much that he screamed like a little girl.

The answer, a demonic looking harry potter being surrounded by swords as a couple of zombies emerged from his shadow.

Yep that would do the trick.

{Time skip}.

After recovering from his panic attack and subsequent fainting both of which he couldn't remember because he suppressed the memory as good as he could, Hagrid proceeded to tell him about the magical world and Hogwarts just as planned.

However any kind of plan there was turned useless the moment they stepped onto Diagon ally.

The amount of damage and chaos harry created was only rivaled by one of the death eaters raids during the height of voldemorts rein. And that was before he even had his wand.

It all started when a certain thief thought he could get away with robbing a little boy, unfortunately instead of money he somehow had a pack of halve warm bacon.

After that everything passed in a blur and now not 5 minutes after entering the ally half of it was already burning. Did I mention that shops are normally outfitted with special runes that would stop most fires.

Kicking the bruised and burned thief that was now missing both hands in the nether regions harry watched with a sadistic glee as the thief flew into a billboard that remained of Cornelius fudge when he tried to become minister for a second term {vote wise vote Fudge}.

Shall we go on the innocent child asked as he turned around and gave a puppy eyed look on hagrid.

Hagrid who had once again suppressed any memory from said event only saw a cute small boy that was probably scared of all the running and screaming going on and decided to lift the boy on his shoulders to keep him save from anyone that would bump in to him and cause them to be separated.

It was this way that harry potter entered the wizarding world being carried by a halve giant as Diagon ally burned and people screamed.

**Sorry for this being so short.**

**My laptop crashed and had to be repaired.**

** Unfortunately I lost all chapters that where done.**

**So let's see I did this chapter in les then 2 hours as a way to say sorry for the wait for new chapters**


End file.
